Shining like a fiery beacon
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: <html><head></head>Klaus never had much luck when it came to love. Yes he loved women, but they never seemed to love him. Only want something from the big bad original hybrid, but he was never loved in the way he wanted to be. Then she came along, and he wasn't feared, he wasn't alone. He was simply Klaus Mikaelson in her eyes and he loved her all the more for it.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Queen Mab's court was not a terribly ugly place, it was nothing like the courts of Queen Titania, King Oberon, or King Melorion, but it held an enchanting beauty to it. There were flowering vines growing up the walls, a chandelier of golden fairy lights hung from the arched ceiling, silk cushions had been placed upon the floor for visitors of the court to sit, and at the very front of the room was a throne of twisted trees with leaves of vibrant reds and fiery oranges.

Emrys had always prefered the court of the autumn faeries to that of the other courts... But then, she had been born and raised in the court as Mab's daughter figure. She had been quick to climb the ranks in the Faerie Guard, one of the youngest to reach the position of lieutenant in the faerie guard.

Emrys glanced down at the Seelie Queen sitting on the throne to her left. Queen Mab was a fearsome creature to be certain, her hair was the color of ink- almost unnaturally black, her eyes were large and the color of golden fire, her skin was fair, her lips full and the color of blood, and she held an air of innocence around her, to the point where she appeared etherial even amongst the fair folk. Yet there was something, lurking behind that innocence, like a snake hidden beneath flowers and grass.

"Emrys, child," Mab said, turning her innocent gaze on the younger faerie, "Do explain why I am here."

Emerys blinked, the curtain of black lashes that rimmed her eyes caused dark shadows to streak her fair cheeks. "A witch, My Queen, has requested your presence." Emerys said without missing a beat.

The Queen nodded, her dark hair tumbling around her shoulders like a heavy velvet curtain. "I see."

Emrys shifted, her decorative golden armor glinted brightly in the light. Emrys almost felt sorry for the witch whom had dared to demand an audience with the Seelie Queen of the autumn faeries. Emrys lazily flicked a large clump of wavy copper hair over her shoulder. Eyes the color of summer green leaves, shifted across the room taking in the dancing faeries, and gossiping courtiers. Several of the Faerie Guard members lined the walls and stood beside the large double doors.

Emrys' eyes landed on Aribelle, the captain of the guard. Aribelle was a tall fairie with hair like sunshine and eyes like hazelnuts. She had been Emrys' best friend since her fledgling years. Aribelle inclined her head slightly before her body became rigidly straight. Within seconds the captain of the guard was making her way out of the court room in order to greet the mortals. Emrys listened to Aribelle's footsteps with her unnaturally high hearing range.

"Hello!" A voice rang out, an angry male baritone.

"The correct term, human, when addressing the Quern of the faeries is Well Met." Aribelle sneered. Her voice and no doubt her eyes filled with hateful scorn.

The human male muttered something unintelligible, and then Aribelle told the two mortals to follow her to the throne room. Emrys placed her hand on the twisted oak tree throne as the door opened. Aribelle entered first, and was followed by two mortals with blonde hair and the clothes of commoners. The male, Emrys disliked him the instant sye laid her light blue eyes on him.

"Esther and Mikael, My Queen." Aribelle announced before taking her place to the Queen's left.

"Why have you sought an audience with me, mortals?" Queen Mab implored.

"My Queen, my name is Esther. I have come here with my husband in need of your help," the female stepped forward, "My sons, we wish for a way to make them immortal... To... To save them from death."

Mab placed a slender hand over her heart. "My heart goes out to you," She said sadly. "To lose a child... It must have been horrid."

The man tensed. "How did you know about that?" He snarled.

Emrys stepped forward, her eyes darkening. "I would watch my tongue if I were you, lest you wish it removed from your mouth."

"Emrys enough. I know because one does not come looking for the immortality of their sons if they had not felt the gut wrenching pain of lose. I shall help you." Mab said and with a regal wave of her hand a small leather bound book.

She carefully flipped through the book, smiling triumphantly when she came across what she was looking for. She carefully tore the only written page from a series of blank pages and handed it to Emrys who took it over to the witch.

"Thank you, My Queen." Esther sobbed.

Mab inclined her head. "But of course... Unfortunately there is a price."

"Anything," Mikael swore, "Anything at all. Name it and it is yours."

Mab smiled kindly enough and waved her hand. "A favor for a favor. One day I shall name my price but as of now there is nothing I need. Now go, and see to your family... The sun is rising."

The two mortals bowed their heads and quickly left the throne room. Mab waited until the doors slammed shut behind them before turning to Emrys, there was no sweetness left in the Queen's green eyes, only a dark amusement.

"Follow them. See what happens, and then report back to me."

Emrys nodded once, her pink rosebud lips pursing into a thin line. With

a grace no being but a faerie could possess, the young- or not so young- woman walked out of the throne room and into the corridor beyond the door. The corridor was oddly plain, but then, this particular corridor was where guests of the court arrived. Emrys walked down the corridor, only stopping to push open a rather plain door that lead to a room even plainer then the door.

The room was bare of decor save for the grand mirror that hung on the wall. Emrys walked up to the mirror, her armor glowed, changing into a plain brown dress. Emrys reached out, her slender fingers brushing the polished glass which rippled like water. With one last glance behind her, Emrys stepped through the mirror.

* * *

><p>Emrys watched the little home of the mortal witch... Well, it was rather large compared the other human's homes in the village but still... Small. The Faerie Guard stood in the shadows, hidden by the darkness and the trees.<p>

She could hear the mortal witch chanting, weaving the spell that she would later hate herself for performing. In another day... Another life, perhaps Emrys would have felt sorry for the witch, but at the moment the only pity she felt was for the five children who's lives were about to change without their consent.

Emrys' hand twitched at her side, fingers curling in the fabric of her dress. A scream ripped through the air, a female's scream. Emrys closed her eyes. She had hunted Green Women and banshees, battled werewolves and black dogs, fought beside Kind Arthur of Camelot. She had seen empires rise and fall, she had loved and loosed and felt pain beyond measure... But hearing screams like that... It made her stomach churn. As the final scream ripped through the air, Emrys turned and decided to return to Mab and tell the queen of what she had witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mortals are such strange creatures, are they not?" Aribelle implored as she tilted her head to the side, heavy golden hair falling over bare shoulders.

Emrys blinked lazily, her cool eyes taking in the scene playing before them in the polished glass of the mirror. "I care not for their petty arguments." Emrys quipped. The scene before them was not a pretty one. Mikael and Ester were fighting, yelling at each other. Mikael's broad hand shot forward, connecting with Esther's cheek, causing her to topple to the ground. Aribelle waved her hand.

"Nor do I, but you must admit, they are an entertaining people."

"Just because your father was of the Unseelie court does not mean I wish to hear of your sickening delight in seeing violence." Emrys snapped.

Aribelle raised a golden brow. "If I remember correctly, your father was of the Unseelie court as well... But then, your mother was not a lesser faerie. Who is your mother anyhow?"

Emrys' eyes sparkled dangerously. "My mother is none of your concern." She snarled, hands tightening around her bow, yet, Aribelle was a persistant faerie.

She must have been very powerful... And a friend of the Seelie Kings and Queens? Perhaps she was related to Mab." Aribelle tapped her chin.

"I said. She is none of your concern, I would hold my tongue if I were you." Emrys snarled, and Aribelle paled slightly.

"I meant no offense." She replied slowly, her heart beat just a bit quicker upon seeing the way Emrys' fair skin seemed to glow. Before Emrys could speak the door swung open to reveal Draken, a tall faerie of Queen Mab's court. His hair was the color of blue waters and his eyes were like obsidian rocks. He was very handsome it was true, and Emrys had taken him to bed once or twice... Emrys' cheeks took on a slight rose hue at the memory of the faerie's lips on hers and the heat of his body.

"Emrys, it's the Queen. She wishes to see you in her chambers." Draken stated.

Emrys nodded curtly, shot aribelle a look, then followed Draken out of the room. Something about the way he walked, the way he looked over his shoulder at her made her wonder if Mab actually wished to see her. Emrys kept quiet though and followed Draken down naturally lit corridors and past beautifully dressed courtiers. They were walking down a particular corridor that led to the queen's chambers when Draken gently pulled Emrys into an alclove.

"Draken..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers. He held her gently, his hands on her hips, lips pressing against hers oh so gently, he held her like glass... Emrys almost didn't like it. She wanted passion and fire, yes, Draken was kind and he made sure he left her satisfied but the fiery passion was dismal at second best. Emrys grabbed the faerie man and slammed her mouth against his, gently nipping his lip. Draken's hand drifted over her neck, her collar bone, ghosted over her breasts. Emrys sucked in a breath, not quite a gasp, and pulled away.

"The Queen..." She whispered.

"Of course," Draken said softly, "I shall see you this evening then." but Emrys knew he wouldn't.

Emrys nodded and darted out of the alcove, past courtiers, and stopped before a finely crafted door. She knocked once then dropped het hand to her side where it belonged. The door swung open allowing Emrys to step into the elaborate bed chambers. Emrys breathed in the familiar sweet scent that hung in the air of the palace- it was like water in a vase after the flowers had rotted away. A bit sweet and faint, but there.

"Emrys, come here."

Emrys walked toward the fairy queen who sat at a tall vanity. Her hair was swept up and a robe hung around her body, tied tightly around the waist. Emrys smoothed out her silken gown and knealt beside the queen.

"You seem troubled." Mab said.

"Not troubled, My Queen." Emrys replied as she plucked a wilted blue flower from Mab's hair.

"Would you mind if I were to ask you a personal question?" Mab implored.

Emrya hesitated. She hated personal questions. Not that she didn't trust her queen, it was just... Personal questions tended to bring up painful memories. She nodded though. "Of course not." She said.

"Have you considered a mate," Mab implored, unaware of how her daughter figure's body tensed, "You have many admirers at court and Draken seems quite fond of you."

"I... I am flattered, but I cannot see myself being with any of my suitors... A mate is something every faerie dreams of but I have yet to find mine."

Mab looked at her, golden eyes sparkling mischeviously. "You will... One day, a month, one hudded years from now. It will pass in a blink and you will find him. I have seen it." The autumn queen smiled wickedly.

Emrys' rosebud lips pursed. The two remained silent after that. Emrys watched as Mab went through her armoire, searching for a gown for the nights coming festivities. Mid summers night was one of the most important night to the faeries. Their magic was stronger on this night. Emrys pulled her hair over her shoulder, carefully arranging the heavy mass of copper waves.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"As excited as any... If you would excuse me, your grace. I must prepare."

Mab waved her away, and Emrys left the room as quickly as she could. Her own chambers were only three corridors away from the queens and once she had shut the door she stripped out of her clothing, pulled a satin gown from the armoire, then slipped into her personal bath house where she promptly slid into the hot waters. She sighed in contentment as she scrubbed sweet scented oils into her fair skin and into her hair. Emrys hummed as she finished her bath. Once she was done Emrys quickly dried her hair and body.

* * *

><p>Emrys smiled as she twirled around the large fire that had been built in the middle of a large clearing in a forest in the mortal realm. Faeries from all of the courts came to celebrate, that's why they held their festivities in the mortal realm. There were no borders, no specific territories belonging to the courts.<p>

Emrys spun into the arms of a member of Melorion's court, the faerie pulled her close and pressed his hands into the small of her back, his lips sought out her neck. Emrys had always been desirable, she loved it and hated it equally as much. With a laugh she twirled away from the man, her hair catching the light of the fire making it shine. She looked at the faerie through a dark curtain of eyelashes and with a smile raised her hand and motioned the man closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Emrys walked through the crowded streets of London. Of course, no one could see her or Aribelle as they carefully avoided humans and animals. The two guards quietly whispered amongst themselves, talking about the errand their Queen had them doing, something about a faerie found in the streets of London, drained of blood.

"You would think those women would have a bit more respect for themselves." Aribelle sneered, glancing in the direction of two women standing by a broathelle. Their hair was up and their dresses revealed much of their breasts.

Emrys smirked. "What right have you to judge?" Emrys asked with a snicker.

"I cannot believe you would insinuate such a thing!" Aribelle gasped.

Emrys laughed, it was a sweet sound. Like summer winds, soft music, and spring sunshine. Aribelle smirked. The two walked past the broathelle, down crowded streets, and into a tavern. They let their glamours slip off and took a seat inna dark corner.

"I shan't be long. Do keep out of trouble." Aribelle instructed before she left Emrys at the table.

Emrys leaned back and watched the humans as they drank and laughed and playfully shoved one another. Emrys had always wondered at their carefree natures when alcohol was involved. Faeries didn't get drunk like humans did, it took several glasses of drink to get them to feel the effects of the alcohol but their minds remained clear for much longer.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

Emrys looked up. Bottomless green eyes met filmy brown ones. Emrys raised a groom dark eyebrow, her fingers yearned to reach for the knife hidden under her plain cotton skirts. The man standing before her was heavy set, his eyes were sunken in his head, his hair was greasy, he reeked of mead and sex, his face was covered in zits and scabs, his lips were slimy with chicken fat, and his pudgy fingers were sure to leave a mark on the table.

"I am not alone." Emrys replied coldly.

"Then where is your suitor? Is he waiting for you? Perhaps I could entertain you.." The man's hand slid across the table, closer to Emrys then she liked.

The fairy glared at the man and in a flash her han. Was wrapped around his wrist, holding the greasy appendage to the table. Emrys blinked at the man, her lips turning down in a disgusted frown. In the back of her mind a voice commanded her to snap the man's thick neck, take glee in watching his soul leave his body. Emrys tossed the man's hand back at him, disgusted with herself. The man smiled, revealing grimy brown teeth.

"I like my girls to have a bit of fire to them." The man breathed.

"I will give you one second, sir, to remove yourself from my presence." Emrys sneered.

The man's eyes darkened. "Or what, girly? I could take you right here. Bo one would stop me."

"I would, actually? I do believe this young lady has asked you to leave, sir."

The man that appeared behind them was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He wore clothing of a noble human and held himself like one too. He was handsome but not Emrys' type... Although he did seem vaguely familiar.

"Who are you to tell me sir?" The man growled.

"You will leave this tavern now. You will forget about the events of this night and you will never come here again." The handsome man stated, looking deep into the man's eyes.

The human man nodded once then walked off. Emrys looked up at the handsome man who promptly slid into the seat across from her. A bar wench quickly came and placed two goblets of mead on the table before them. Emrys fingered the rough wooden stem.

"Usually a man tells me his name when he tries to buy me a drink." Emrys said, her voice coming out in a honeyed drawl.

"Elijah Mikaelson, My Lady."

She almost choked on her saliva. Mikaelson? As In... No, it couldn't be. Emrys' eye twitched. She hadn't seen nor heard of the Mikaelson's in over five hundred years. Oh how the time does fly for the fair folk.

"Emrys. I guess I should be thanking you." Emrys said, her eyes briefly drifting to the dark stain on the collar of the man's doublet.

"London is a dangerous places My Lady... Might I enquire as to where you live? Your accent is unfamiliar to me... If it is not to personal a question." Elijah said before sipping from his goblet.

Emrys smirked before taking a sip of the wine. It was bitter on her tongue, nothing like faerie wine. she fingered the stem of the goblet and smiled charmingly. "I am foreign. I do not expect you to know of my home. It is very far to the North."

Elijah raised a dark eyebrow. "Is that so? Why have you traveled so far South?"

"Business." She replied.

The vampire's lips pursed, if he was annoyed by her vague answers he didn't show it. Emrys was beginning to enjoy herself, teasing people had always been fun, but vampires were prideful creatures making it all the more fun. Emrys leaned forward, her hair was swept up into an intricate braid so it didn't have the same desirable effect but the vampire stiffened slightly before relaxing.

"Then allow me to give you a bit of advice. Beware of the people in this city, they can be more dangerous then you would think." Elijah said, so seriously that Emrys almost sat straight in shock.

"And allow me to give you some as well," Emrys leaned forward a bit more so that her fingers would brush the man's collar when she extended her arm, her voice dropped to a whisper, "When you feed, you should really change your clothes."

Elijah tensed under the soft brush of her finger against his collar but she pulled away, sat straight, and held up her fingers. The tips of her fingers were coated in thick red liquid. She looked at Elijah with a dark amusement.

"Tell me, were you planning on having a after dinner snack or were you actually concerned for the well fare of a woman you had never met?"

Before Elijah to answer Aribelle appeared, her hair was out of its braid and her lip was cracked. Emrys slid out of her seat before her friend said anything. Emrys smoothed out the simple blue gown and together she and Aribelle left the tavern.

* * *

><p>Elijah pursed his lips as he watched the two women leave the tavern. They were not human, he was sure, nor were they any kind of creature he had come across in his thousand years of life. There was something about Emrys' eyes... An ageless depth to them, layers upon layers of miss matched greens and even a bit of gold here and there. They were the most frightening eyes he had ever seen.<p>

Elijah stood, his throat burned, twenty minutes ago his thirst had been sated... Then he had entered the tavern, had helped that girl, had sat with her for longer then he should have and every second caused his throat to become more and more dry. A thousand grains of sand scraping against his throat and mouth. Elijah stood and quickly found someone to drink from. A young woman who smelt like smoke and ash.

He took her to the back of the tavern, pressed her against the wall, ran his nose over her neck. She had gasped loudly, almost a cry, and then he looked up, his face changing. Black veins slithered into view under his eyes, his fangs extended. "You will not scream," he compelled, "You will only remember coming out for fresh air. You will not remember me or what has transpired." When the girl nodded Elijah lunged forward sinking his teeth into the girl's neck. Her blood was bitter on his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

In her dreams there was always whispered words and dark laughter. A coldness would creep from her toes and up her body until she felt as if her heart was being gripped and crushed by iron hands. But the worst part... The worst possible thing Emeys could ever see in her dreams, was her mother standing before her with one hald hand outstretched and a smile like poison on her lips. "Come to me," She would say, "Join me... Embrace what you are." And Emrys could feel herself slipping into the dark recesses of her mind where dark things dwelt, locked safely away behind closed doors.

Emrys woke with a startled gasp, the velvet sheets of her bed were tangled around her legs. Emrys sat up, pushing sweat dampened copper hair out of her face. There was a pressure building behind her eyes, and wetness on her cheeks. She wiped the tears away, stood, and went to her armoire. With a jerkiness that felt strange, Emrys pulled a pair of dark wash jeans, a tight purple blouse, a leather jacket, and a pair pf boots from the large wooden armoire. Emrys quickly donned the clothes, strapped her sword belt to her waist, and left the room.

Emrys knocked lightly on Aribelle's door. Slender fingers into a fist and slammed her hand against the door, which slid open with a groan. Aribelle took one look at Emrys, sighed, held up a finger, and slipped back into her bed chambers. It wasn't odd for Emrys to just appear in the middle of the night, dressed to impress, and wild eyed after a particularly bad dream. Emrys sighed tiredly and leaned back against the wall. Her hands buried themselves in her hair, tugging gently at the downy soft waves. How long could she live her life like this? How long could she go on pretending she was ok and that the dreams... Memories weren't driving her crazy? Not long.

"You do know that your little late night hunting trips are driving me up a wall." Aribelle said, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"You look... What's the human term? Warm? Temperately inclined? I'm afraid I was never very good at keeping up with the human's terminology." Emrys stated apologetically.

"I believe the term your looking for is, hot. And thank you."

Aribelle flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her hand on the small gold dress that clung to her like a second skin. Everything about her had a golden hue that made her draw the attention of everyone within twelve feet. Male and female. The two faeries stood up and made their way to the mirror chamber. There were other ways to enter and leave the kingdom, like the large lake that lead to central park- it left you soaked threw though, and the tunnels that led to Russia, but the mirror took you anywhere.

"So... Night club? Where?"

"Surprise me." With a huff of annoyance Aribelle stepped through the glass followed by Emrys.

Emrys hated modern cities... They were once tolerable, once they had not been so polluted with smog and the giant metal death contraptions that required hundreds of toxic roads to be built, killing the nature and slaughtering hundreds of animals. However, the younger faeries were able to survive but the older ones were prone to sickness. Aribelle and Emrys were only able to travel to human cities that were surrounded by forests or had large parks. So Aribelle and Emrys usually visited a nice little city on the west coast when they needed to hunt or party or both.

"ID's." the bouncer growled.

Emrys waved her hand, a delicate blue mist flew from her fingers and settled over the man's eyes. The bouncer nodded once and allowed them to step into the club. Aribelle smirked at Emrys, out of the two fae Emrys was the most skilled at spells and fighting.

Emrys gagged slightly as the sickness in her stomach tried to rise to the surface. She swallowed it down and looked at Aribelle. "Let's dance." She breathed. Aribelle nodded excitedly and the two women pushed into the hot, tangled mass of bodies that littered the dance floor. The humans watched them, they were always watching, their lust filled eyes landing on their person in such a way that it made Emrys' skin crawl. She closed her eyes and moved alongside Aribelle, her head tipped back so that her loose hair tumbled around her body.

The steady thrum of the music began to fall into a steady rhythm with Emrys' heart. At some point Emrys and Aribelle ended up back to chest, grinding against each other in such a way that drew the attention of the male population.

"Green woman, three o'clock." Aribelle breathed into Emrys's ear. Emrys twirled away, her eyes landing instantly on the pretty blonde wearing the skin tight green mini dress. She was giggling and pulling a dark haired man toward the back entrance of the club. The two faeries sprang into action, Emrys grabbed Aribelle's hand and tugged, giving the image of a lover trying to find a quiet place. The two slid through the crowd, pushing past the jerky movements of the humans, and through the back door into a dirty alley.

"Step away from the human." Aribelle commanded.

The green woman spring away from the whimpering human. Emrys turned to Aribelle. "Take the human, if you hurry you might be able to heal him. I'll deal with her."

Aribella nodded and within a moment she and the half dead human were making their way inside. Emrys turned to the Greed Woman, her arm extended, and her fingers lazily spread out. The tips of her fingers shimmered with rose dust. The Green Woman smiled what once may have been pretty but now was repulsive and sickly looking.

"Hello, sister."

"We are not sisters." Emrys replied unkindly.

The Green Woman sneered. "There's a war coming girl. Are you willing to die for these... These mutilators? The world was once ours, the world was once pure... Join us. Join her, and you will be a queen in the new world."

Emrys knew damn well who the Green Woman was talking about and every nerve in her body seemed to crawl and twist and sear with pain. "Enough chatter." Emrys growled before lunging forward. The Green Woman shrieked angrily, her taloned fingers extending. Emrys dropped to her knees, twisted, and grabbed the Green Woman by her petite ankles. The Green Woman snarled, exposing her pointed gray teeth. Emrys summoned as much strength as she could and tossed the Green Woman high into the air.

Emrys stood and watched as the Green Woman tumbled through the air. Emrys smirked as the creature came down from the sky and landed on her back, successfully crippling her arms and legs. Emrys knelt beside the Green Woman, blood dribbled from the creatures mouth.

"Really you should have known better then to ally yourself with her." Emrys said before she wrapped her slim hand around the Green Woman's swan like neck.

Emrys watched with sickening satisfaction as the Green Woman's eyes bulged out of her skull. Emrys knew she should feel bad about it, that she should feel sick for enjoying this creatures death... That she enjoyed killing her. But she couldn't bring herself to feel sick. This creature had dared to try and make Emrys join the darkling ranks. It was a repulsive idea, an abomination. Emrys was a creature of light not a creature of... She remembered her father and her mother and Mab the woman who raised her and she felt sick. She was part of both the darkling and the Seelie courts.

"Emrys the human will be... Emrys... Emrys stop she's dead."

Emrys ripped her hand away from the blue and black neck she had been gripping. She stood slowly and straightened out her attire. "I... Let's go I'm bored." Emrys took a shaky breath.

"Let's go to a park for a bit... Ok? We'll talk."

"No," Emrys snapped, "We must return. There has been something brought to my attention that must be brought to Mab's."

Aribelle nodded and offered her hand to Emrys, and when the copper headed Faerie took the offered appendage the two faeries disappeared with only the osft scent of summer roses and honey left behind.


End file.
